yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Beettalion Guard
The Royal Beettalion Guard are members of Queen Phoebee's royal guard who are found at the end of each chapter trapped inside a glass beehive in ''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair''. There are a total of 48 in the game, and each member will take a hit for Yooka and Laylee in Capital B's Impossible Lair. Each member has a bee-based pun name. Beettalion Members: Chapter 1: Capital Causeway: Buzzerland * Capital Causeway - Chaos: Cam Beegle Chapter 2: Factory Fright: Zingary * Factory Fright - Flooded: Dambeeien Chapter 3: Wild Web Woods: Buzza Khan * Wild Web Woods - Wilder: Lilbee Ann Chapter 4: Frantic Fountains: Apidave * Frantic Fountains - Frozen: Waspinson Chapter 5: Gasping Glade: Hivan Lin * Gasping Glade - Grown: Joe the Bee Chapter 6: Sawblade Evade: Willicomb Pugh * Sawblade Evade - Stuck: Dayleetle Chapter 7: Production Path: Griffinsect * Production Path - Panic: Justing Chapter 8: Windmill Way: Nestemeier * Windmill Way - Windy: Duncomb Chapter 9: Urban Uprise: Beevanson * Urban Uprise - Updraft: Buzzymore Chapter 10: Ropeburn Ridge: Honeysué * Ropeburn Ridge - Rerouted: Lawrinsect Chapter 11: Conveyor Chaos: Hive Rustle * Conveyor Chaos - Crosswire: Debbee Chapter 12: Buzzsaw Falls: Stingfano * Buzzsaw Falls - Frozen: Stingcent Chapter 13: Cliffside Quest: Chrisbee * Cliffside Quest - Cold: Jeff Dronan Chapter 14: Hazard Hangar: Bumblelee * Hazard Hangar - Hung: Andbee Chapter 15: Turbine Trouble: Combee * Turbine Trouble - Tidal: Beeve Chapter 16: Queasy Quay: Kirkhive * Queasy Quay - Climb: Gavsting Chapter 17: Boom-Bloom Blast: Danbeeil * Boom-Bloom Blast - Breakthrough: Camerhoney Chapter 18: Pumping Plant: Stingven Onehertzzz * Pumping Plant - Powered: Christingpher Chapter 19: Scareship Shootout: Bumbleson * Scareship Shootout - Smoggy: Goatjelly Chapter 20: Scareship Scroll: Gorebee Beetail * Scareship Scroll - Docked: Yagbeeyan * Overworld: ** Danciel ** Talbuzz ** D Wizzze ** Roepellent ** Humish ** Anthbea ** Wilswarm ** Flymon Trivia * Some of the names of the Beettalion members are a combination of a regular name (usually a reference), and a bee-related name. ** Playtonic hosted a community competition on June 17th, 2019 and announced the winners on July 5th, 2019. The six winners of the competition would have their name (combined with a bee pun) as a member of the Beettalion. *** Danbeeil was named after Daniel Garza, who created a 3D papercraft/clay-styled animation of Capital B using various methods to destroy a Yooka and Laylee puppet. *** Camerhoney was named after Cameron Perry, who animated Yooka, Laylee, and the Royal Beettalion Guard fighting Capital B. *** Cam Beegle was named after Cameron Reigle, who created mock-up images of a Rextro-based videogame title Rextro's Impossible Tales. *** Lilbee Ann was named after Joshua Taylor's daughter - Lillyanne Claire Taylor - who [https://twitter.com/Whopper744games/status/1142246227314192385 wrote and drew a Yooka-Laylee storybook]. *** Jeff Dronan was named after Jeff Onan, who created a Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair board game. *** Hivan Lin was named after Evan Lin, who performed a Yooka-Layleepiano medley, which includes several different Grant Kirkhope pieces from Yooka-Laylee, including Shipwreck Creek, Tribalstack Tropics - Monument, Glitterglaze Glacier, and Final Beeting. ** Hive Rustle was named after Hyle Russel, who is the co-founder of DK Vine. ** Many of the members of Playtonic Games have Beettalion members named after them. Most of these names were named after Gavin Price, the co-founder of Playtonic Games. *** Gavsting is named after ''Gavin Price'', the co-founder, managing director, and creator director. *** Zingary is a combination of the Zingers from the DKC series, and ''Gary Richards'', a game designer. *** Joe the Bee is named after ''Joseph Douthwaite'', a software engineer at Playtonic. Gavin Price came up with several different names for Douthwaite, but Douthwaite kept rejecting them. Eventually, Gavin Price simply named him Joe the Bee.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRqgbbZL0W8 References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters